basilicusfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
2006 posts I like the idea. Basilicus could become great, soon, with a little more work. I do think, however, a Wiki is NOT a good idea for actual PbP RP. I recommend the Wiki is just used for world-building/creating theme and whatnot and then perhaps removing all the RP from the site. If you want, you could move it to a forum, so that it can continue. But having it on the Wiki is just confusing and I don't think it's the best medium for it. It also clutters the site up and doesn't really add any content people are going to want to read or contribute to. If you remove that, I think it'll clean the place up. Also, we gotta get to work on some of those guides and make them more accessible from the main page, so that new visitors can get better idea as to what Basilicus actual is and how they can contribute. What do you guys think? --Stitch Lips 16:18, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Thanks for the feedback. The material on here is the sum of all my world building. It is very "helter skelter" and not organized. Phase One of the project was to get the material published and now I'm in the arduous Phase Two, which is making the material easy to access. I haven't had the time to invest in the last couple months so it is isn't moving forward quickly. Assembling a team to work on this is absolutely necessary for the project to blossom. I agree wiki is a weak format for PBP. I used to run a PBP game on PHPBB and it worked great, but I didn't have the necessary time to devote to it. For the sake of my own limitations I included it on this wiki so the material wouldn't be lost. I would not be opposed to setting up a sister message board for both PBP and easier conversation, in fact I can throw it up this week if there is interest. Agreed on the guides. I would love help in ironing out/expanding those. Thanks for joining! --Laveaux 16:48, 16 June 2006 (CDT) ---- Beautiful. I'm so glad you said that. Consider me part of the team. We should develope a plan of attack. First of all, if you can get the board up this week, that'd be great. Are you going to host it on Basilicus.org? I'd definitely help out with the Board. If you need another Admin, I can probably help with getting the word out about the board, and help approving characters and starting threads. I have a little bit of experience with that. Also, I'm really busy right now, but when I get a chance, I'll see about helping out with those guides. Once the board is up, we can move all the threads off the wiki, which'll clean this place out. Maybe I'll even start my own civilization or add some info on the existing ones. --Stitch Lips 22:02, 18 June 2006 (CDT) ---- The forum is now active at http://www.basilicus.org/forum. I will have the necessary links and stickies posted by the end of the week. It is available for use now. --Laveaux 02:23, 19 June 2006 (CDT) ---- In September 2006 I decided to move the Basilicus site to Wikia for several reasons namely to become a member of a larger like-minded community and to remove the responsibility of site hosting. At this point there will be no forums for Basilicus as in the two years since the project has been around they were not used. Instead, there is a mailing list to be utilized whenever general discussion is needed. --Laveaux 22:18, 18 September 2006 (UTC) ---- I noticed that Basilicus' purpose overlaps with the Fiction Wikia. Story writing isn't the main purpose of Basilicus, but Project 1947 seems to be purely stories. Perhaps it could be transferred there? Links between the two wikis would also be helpful. --Brilliand 22:33, 8 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I didn't even know that existed. That's something I'd love to add to my "to do list" thanks again Brilliand! --Laveaux 06:13, 9 December 2006 (UTC) Date of Basilicus Birth I am wondering how old is this project, yet can't find a date in which the main Basilicus project startered nor the individual 4 projects started. It there not a possibility to add the starting date to the main pages of the 4 projects plus the main page of Basilicus. I find the idea of creating a free content world (realm or what ever one whant s to call it) rather interesting. ---- The actual project started in March of 2004, however the materials used on the site date back 15 years in some cases. There is a brief outline of the history including its various copyright changes: http://basilicus.wikia.com/wiki/Basilicus May I recommend you start an account with Wikia so it'll be easier to communicate with you as you contribute? Welcome to Basilicus! --Laveaux 16:11, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I been working on a RPG setting for last 20 years. It is not a specific genre, but rather consists of features from many genres, all mixed together into one setting. How does a multi-genre mixed content fit into the Basilicus projects? ---- It really depends on the nature of the project. Project Prime while considered science fiction can entail anything that exists anywhere within the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. Project Authlanis, on the other hand is for the fantasy genre as it includes mythological concepts and worlds not rooted in science. Users are encouraged to integrate their project into an existing Basilicus project. Strictly speaking, Project Prime is on the scale of a whole galaxy so you can put almost anything you want there. The only limitation is that it not be an "Earth-based" setting or concept. If your project cannot fit in the realms of either Authlanis or Basilicus Prime, we can discuss starting another formal project. I would be in favor of that if the project offers something the other two don't. Otherwise, it can be unaffiliated and on its own. I hope that helps --Laveaux 00:15, 22 December 2006 (UTC) File Upload Problem Wikia upgraded all of their websites, but unfortunately there are some problems. At this time we are unable to upload files/pics. They are working on correcting that so I'll keep you posted. --Laveaux 23:33, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :This has been fixed and tested. --Laveaux 16:21, 22 March 2007 (UTC) Site Format Change I'm considering changing the overall format of the site if the community supports it. I would like to effectively combine all of the projects into Basilicus Prime. Fantasy worlds can be isolated planets and game rules can apply to any article. I think a single project would remove some confusion. Project 1947 has already been moved to Novelas wikia and since it is in Basilicus Prime that would leave humans and Earth out still. What are your thoughts on that idea? --Laveaux 04:15, 28 March 2007 (UTC) The whole project is still here as well - I guess it will take a while to get rid of it. I like the idea of combining the remaining projects. The section that is now Project RPG should still be marked off, though. Project Authlanis will need a few changes to fit into Project Prime, but hopefully not many. Here's a sort of task list that comes to mind: *Convert all of the project templates to the Basilicus title template and the Basilicus Prime links *Pick a location for Authlanis *Convert all Authlanis pages to the Project Prime format, using the Location templates *The Project RPG template should include a category *Change the Project 1947 template to a redirect to the Needsdelete template (to mark all Project 1947 pages for deletion) Mythology need not change, but the planet page will need a section in a scientific form to fit it into the galaxy. Is Authlanis flat? Having a flat planet could be arranged. --Brilliand 04:21, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Let's keep this tabled for about a week in case there is more discussion and then go for it. I can probably do it in a few hours. My vote is putting Authlanis in the Helis Sector because it lacks activity at the moment. --Laveaux 17:18, 29 March 2007 (UTC) It seems you've started. Rather than replace every use of the templates, we can simply change the Authlanis and Prime templates to redirects to the header template, and have the Project RPG template include the main template. However, we will probably want to keep the Authlanis template around as a way to mark the old fantasy pages that may need rewording to fit the sci-fi galaxy. Authlanis can go anywhere - the Helis sector is fine. We'll have to make scientific details about the planet Authlanis. I wonder if we could make it a flat world resting on the back of a giant turtle? The difficulty there is what keeps the turtle alive. --Brilliand 22:49, 4 April 2007 (UTC) I'll work on consolidating the projects tomorrow. I'll pretty much move Project Prime stuff to the main page and reconfigure the pics and stuff then I'll go after Authlanis. I like the turtle idea :P Maybe a robot turtle so we can bypass the whole air/food/radiation thing. --Laveaux 02:41, 5 April 2007 (UTC) ::okay, big stuff is done, I'm going after Authlanis next. Thanks for all your help on this transition! Let me know if there is anything you'd like to see on the main page.--Laveaux 23:27, 6 April 2007 (UTC) Protected Why is the main page protected? We haven't had much trouble with vandalism, and the main page can stand improvement just like any other page. I'm thinking the note about understanding technology is unnecessary - you only have to understand the technology if you're writing about the area it's connected with. --Brilliand 20:11, 30 April 2007 (UTC) :I agree with both points, went ahead and made the changes. --Laveaux 20:47, 30 April 2007 (UTC) Webring template I have create a template at wikia:template:Conworlds Webring for inclusion in the various worldbuilding wikis - there are several. Yes, we can include templates directly from the central Wikia. I would hate to force any significant change to the main page to fit this, though - perhaps I could make it more flexible and put it across the top? --Brilliand 03:29, 3 October 2007 (UTC) Wiki wide logo You appear to be missing Image:Wiki wide.png which is the logo that appears on Wikia-designed skins (such as Quartz and Monaco). You can find out more about it on wikia:Help:Improving_your_Wikia#Change_the_logo. Please feel free to ask me any questions you have on my Wikia User talk:Kirkburn page. Kirkburn (talk) 16:07, 25 February 2008 (UTC) : I will work on correctings this problem. Ccrocuta 15:26, 6 October 2008 (UTC) New Main Page After looking through several wiki page, it looked as if Basilicus could us a new look. I hope you like it. I am new to using wiki syntext and nothing says learn it, then having the world see your work. Ccrocuta 15:26, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Changes Made a host of changes to the site. upgraded the Nav bar. Started moving pages into tree categories so that it will make finding thing far more easy. Will start moving one sector around at a time. tring not to mess with anything that has a resent change history day. I hope these changes help. Ccrocuta 17:02, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Arrq and Darkworlds work Shift most the these two sectors in category and Article sections.Ccrocuta 18:31, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Menu Updating Needed The main menu is pretty inconvenient nowadays. Recommending that it be updated to show all important and nonshifting categories (i.e. only go to Arms under BP) --Webmaren 19:40, 5 January 2009 (UTC) How does this site work? do you just start a page for a new planet? Prior News Posts 1/07/10 Basilicus is in the process of a complete overhaul. The original Basilicus contained four main projects: Science Fiction, Fantasy, RPG and Fiction Writing. This is attributed to its roots in the PHPBB and PbP communities. As time progress, it was determined that trying to recreate the same kind of setup on a wiki, might not be the best format. So, the Basilicus will be combining its Sci/fi and Fantasy projects into the Basilicus Prime Galaxy. This will mean that the main focus on Basilicus, is to create a luxuriously detailed galaxy; teeming with life and all the things that go with it. Project BRPG is moving to: BRPG and most of the fiction writing has moved to: Fiction Wikia. This will entail great deal of work, cleaning, updating and creating pages for the Basilicus. So please, dive in and lets make The Basilicus Prime Galaxy the great and interesting site it should be. Reasons why the homepage has been changed. Several items on the main page were longer needed: www.rpg.basilicus.org no long exists. The BRPG will most likely move off of this Wikia. There were several links to the same place, but at times, they were confusing. The formating has been brought more inline with Wikia syntext. There have only been a few changes to the main page and it was do for a new look. Hopefully these change will help. Ccrocuta 15:19, 6 October 2008 (UTC) Licensing Motion to change the licensing structure of Basilicus to CC-BY-SA licensing to be more compliant with Wikia. And everyone else in the universe. If there are no nays by Feb 2010, I'll make the change. The compatibility with GFDL and Wikipedia are no longer a concern with the new licenses. --Laveaux 01:03, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Moral support, not that it particularly counts for anything. Pavitra 20:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) * Sounds good to me. DatorXodar 01:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) CreaTuMundo Wikia Hi Basilicus! How are you? I'm writing you from Barcelona, Catalonia to say to you that I want to promote my Wikia. Nowadays we have 1004 articles but we want more people in this wiki. Please take look of my Wiki HERE! and help me to promote my site. Thanks a lot! Best regards from Barcelona. Sadly, this wiki is currently more-or-less inactive. :( But, that can be changed! Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~ or the signature button. 77topaz (talk) 00:56, April 10, 2015 (UTC)